A Cup of Java
by socallmecrazyx3
Summary: It's about Roxas and Axel...and how they met. College Kids and Such. Axel&Roxas/Implied Sora&Riku.


Hi! Oh the horrors! So many errors. Okay well I'm not expecting great reviews, but if you are going to leave a bad one at least make yourself sound intelligent. I might need a BETA..I'm hoping on being active on this account. So PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to on that. Thanks a bunch. 3

Standard Disclaimer: I do own any of these characters.

P.S I'm sorry if this story isn't what you are expecting. The characters are OOC and the argument is seriously lame. Sorry for disappointment and did I mention serious grammar issues. Oh the shame. D:

Much Love,

Emily.3

* * *

I'm not sure when it started and how it started. It kind of just fell into action on its own. I remember it being a Tuesday, a rainy Tuesday, and in May. I had just moved from Destiny Island to Twilight Town. My brother decided to stay in Destiny Island with his long time crush Riku. He promised to visit at least once a month. I held him to it. He hasn't missed a month yet. Anyway, like I said, I had just moved. My apartment being close to college I was going to, I could get a few extra minutes of sleep. Too bad I didn't know I had a loud mouthed neighbor who liked to have parties at two in the morning. Call me crazy, but last time I checked parties at two in the morning caused sleepless nights and very tough mornings. I had got up late, ran a red light, was late for class, and found out my loud mouthed neighbor was in all my classes. I also found out his name was Axel Takada. That night I had called Sora and told him about Axel, or aka the bastard who won't let me sleep on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sora just laughed at me and said he had to go. Apparently he had ditched me to hang out with Riku. That's when it happened. My doorbells rang and guess who was there…Axel.

"Hey…uhmm...Okay so I really don't want to do this, but my sister says I need to apologize. I'm not really sure what for, but it has something to do with the partying." Axel said.

I stared at him like he was on crack or grew a second head. He expected me to accept his apology after I barely passed my first test in Mr. Thomas's class. I ended up shutting the door in his face and stomping away. I think he stood there for about two minutes before he realized what happened. That night the partying was back on. Oh yeah, someone is really sorry about all that partying. I didn't get much sleep that night either. I'm pretty sure he purposely turned the music up louder and the party going on longer.

--

"And that's why…" Mr. Thomas droned on.

The whiteboard was full of notes that I was supposed to be writing, but sadly I couldn't even get my head off the desk. Not a wink of sleep last night and all because of Axel's stupid partying. It had been a week since he apologized and I slammed the door in his face. Maybe it was a little harsh, but if he didn't know what he was doing wrong...it was his fault. I told the land lady about the noise, but it turned out that she was Axel's mom. She just sighed and told me get used to it kid. That whole day I ended up writing a letter to Axel explaining my issue. It didn't get very far because I threw it away.

"Excuse me. Mr. Umino, would you mind explaining Newton's 3rd Law of Motion"

"Uhmm…let's see… Newton's 3rd Law of Motion states for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." I say. I'm pretty sure that's right. I did get some studying in.

"Very good, now please pay attention. This is very important stuff." Mr. Thomas returned to talking about the laws of motions and I was free to sleep.

That was until Axel opened his loud mouth and decided to ask the worst and most perverted question you could ever ask during a science class. Then again this question pretty much covers everything.

"So it's like sex? I mean because…" Axel started trailing on.

"Mr. Takada! Please reserve those questions for more appropriate times!" Mr. Thomas yelled, obviously flustered and bothered.

It was like the guy had never had a student ask that question. It was a pretty common question. In 8th grade some kid asked that. He got detention, but for him it was worth it.

"Humph, I was just asking." Axel sighed.

I roll my eyes and Mr. Thomas returns to explaining stuff we learned in 8th grade. Apparently my eye rolling caught Axel's attention and was now poking my side. Sadly, my side was a very, very ticklish spot and I couldn't help but let out a snort or was it a giggle… Whatever it was, it got a reaction out of Axel and he wouldn't stop poking my side. I wasn't stopping him either. I really couldn't. He would poke me at random times and then just stop. He would wait when I let my guard down and would strike. I was frustrated and snapped.

"Oh my gosh! Will you just stop it! First it's the partying and now it's poking! What is your deal?!? I'm pretty sure whatever it is, the have medicine for it! I would seriously go see your doctor!" I yell louder than I was intending too.

"Geez kid…Take a chill pill. Maybe if you hadn't slammed the door in my face I wouldn't be partying...as much!" Axel yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Well maybe if you didn't party so much I would be as irritated!" I scream.

Mr. Thomas just gave up and left the class room. I'm pretty sure he was thinking, "Kids these days. Always wanting to start something…"

It ended there. Mr. Thomas had gotten the principal and the principal sent us home for the day. He said not to come back until we had settled our differences. This was a strange town. Never once did I get sent home for getting into a fight. I got detention or consoling. Which ever one was available at the time.

"This is your fault" I tell him.

"You're the one that snapped." Axel retorted.

"Well, it's still your fault." I say.

"Whatever kid… I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He smiled, no it more like smirked, at me.

"Lame catch phrase. I'm Roxas, Roxas Umino." I reply.

"At least I have one. Want to get a cup of coffee? I know a neat little bakery on the corner of Twilight St." Axel asked.

"Sure" I say with a smile.

I could go for a good cup of coffee.

--

That's how it all started. Now I'm stuck with a loud mouthed red head and his frequent partying. Looking back, I never would have thought Axel could become the closest person to me, but he has. Well, besides Sora, since he is my twin and all, which by the way I have to call him and discuss when he's coming down. I wonder if he's bringing Riku… Good thing I bought ear plugs.


End file.
